El Repartidor
by Akira Hatake
Summary: Tenia hambre pero no ganas para cocinar entonces Hinata acudio a la mejor opcion para los vagos:el delivery.Claro que no contaba con la sorpresa que se iba a llevar cuando vea al repartidor.


Disclaimer: Naruto Shippuden no me pertenece. Si así fuera ya se habría visto el rostro de Kakashi, Itachi probablemente no hubiera muerto y Sasuke estaría atado a una silla en mi cuarto

Estaba en mi casa, mi mama todavía no había llegado del trabajo, mi estómago estaba reclamando comida y yo no tenía ganas de cocinar.

Nunca había pedido comida porque mi mama y yo siempre cocinábamos para toda la familia pero hoy no estaba ni mi papa ni mi hermana ni Neji. Mi papa dijo que tenía que arreglar algo en la empresa y se llevó a Hanabi mientras que Neji fue a visitar a TenTen seguramente para hacer alguna cochinada que prefiero no saber. Así que el "delivery" nunca lo habíamos necesitado…hasta ahora y la que lo necesitaba era yo…o mi estómago.

Camine hasta el refrigerador donde siempre están los imanes con números de pizzerías y todos esos papeles que nos pegan en la puerta. Los mire un rato tratando de elegir uno hasta que otro gruñido de mi estómago gritando:"¡alimentame, alimentame!" llamo mi atención.

Agarre uno que se hacía llamar "El Kiuuby ", busque el teléfono y marque los números.

Me atendió una chica, pedí una pizza y ella me respondió que en media hora llegaba a mi casa, me pidió la dirección y después de que le respondí me colgó. Me quede mirado el teléfono extrañada.

-"que modales"-pensé y me decidí por mirar un rato la tele mientras esperaba.

Comería, me daría una ducha y luego me iría a dormir para mañana ir al instituto. Claro que algo de comida le dejaría a mi mama y una nota explicándole por qué no había nadie en casa.

Al rato llego el repartidor tocando el timbre. La verdad no quería levantarme y tenía ganas de gritar: ¡Si es el repartidor, pase! Pero no daba así que haciendo ahínco de toda mi fuerza de voluntad me levante en direcciona la puerta.

Agarre la llave y abrí la puerta quedándome petrificada al instante por la persona a la que vi.

-N-Naruto-k-kun-tartamudee sintiendo mis mejillas arder.

-¿Hina-chan?-pregunto con emoción en la voz y la caja de pizza en las manos.

Me miro de arriba abajo. Yo tenía un short de jean y una remera de tiras color violeta. Era verano y el calor es sofocante.

Se sonrojo un poco y pensé que se veía tierno para luego yo darme una bofetada mental.

-N-Naruto-kun ¿trabajas de repartidor?-pregunte para luego darme otra bofetada mental ante lo estúpido de mi pregunta. ¿No es obvio? Daaaaa.

-jeje sip. Es un trabajo de medio tiempo para conseguir dinero para el concierto de Máximum the Hormone*-dijo mostrando una amplia sonrisa que hizo que me flaquearan las piernas.

Ese chico rubio de grandes ojos azules es mi compañero en el instituto y el chico que me gusta desde que tengo memoria.

-Pues espero que p-puedas conseguir el dinero necesario-le dije con una sonrisa tímida.

Al parecer se puso un poco nervioso porque puso su mano en su nuca, gesto que solo hace cuando está nervioso o hizo una travesura digna de él.

-¿Cuánto es?-le pregunte tímidamente.

-son 40 yenes-me dijo.

Busque en el bolsillo de mi short y cuando saque la plata vi horrorizada que el dinero no me alcanzaba para pagar la pizza.

Me mordí el labio inferior con un gesto de preocupación en el rostro y el dinero en la mano.

-¿Qué sucede, Hina-chan?-pregunto Naruto.

-no me alcanza.-respondí-tengo solamente 36 yenes.

Por un momento pensé que se iba a despedir e irse diciéndome que no podía pagar ni una miserable pizza. Juro que espere de todo menos que me diga lo que dijo.

-si me das un beso…la pizza es tuya-dijo volteando a ver a otro lado con un lindo sonrojo cubriéndole los pómulos.

Mientras tanto yo estaba estupefacta, ahí en el marco de la puerta, rígida como madera y con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa.

Se volteo a verme tímidamente como esperando un gran y concreto ¡NO! Por respuesta.

-"oportunidades como esta no ocurren dos veces en la vida"-pensé para mí y me acerque hacia el lentamente. Cerro los ojos esperando el beso hasta que yo estuve lo suficientemente cerca de el…y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Abrió sus ojos y me miro haciendo un puchero gracioso. Definitivamente el esperaba otro tipo de beso.

Reí un poco, viendo divertida su cara de nene enojado al que no le dieron lo que quería.

-No vale-me dijo con un puchero.

Volví a reír y esta vez fue el quien se acercó. Lo vi sorprendida cuando tenía sus penetrantes ojos azules frente a mí.

Y así de simple, me beso, me agarro de la cintura con una mano y yo cuando Salí del shock le correspondí.

Estuvimos así por unos minutos cuando nos separamos. Me miro a los ojos y rojo como tomate me dejo la caja de pizza en la mano y corrió hacia su bici desapareciendo en la calle.

Parpadee varias veces, todavía sin poder creerlo. Naruto me había robado un beso que correspondí ¡con gusto! Y que después el huyo.

Cerré la puerta y me volví a sentar en el sofá.

Ahora entendía todo lo que Temari y Karin me habían dicho sobre las "señales" que me mandaba Naruto y yo de bruta nunca entendí. Ahora todo tiene sentido.

Bueno tal vez ahora comenzaría a cocinar menos así siempre y cuando al llamar al delivery el repartidor me reciba con un beso.

Fin

Konnichiwa a todos los que hayan leído mi horrendo fic.

Esta idea se me ocurrió después de estar 1 hora haciendo zapping en la tele y no encontrara nada para ver. Se me prendió el foquito y subí las escaleras corriendo hacia mi pieza mientras mi mama me miraba como a una loca y me decía que no corra en la escalera XD

En fin, no quedo como quería pero mi mejor amiga Akemi (a la que voy a obligar a registrarse porque tiene unas ideas geniales para los fics) me dijo que estaba bien y le gusto ¡arigato Akemi-chan!

Bueno, al menos termine de escribirlo en el Word porque lo tenía en una hoja de carpeta (al igual que el resto de los fics que escribí) y me daba una flojera increíble copiarlo. Para colmo con una mano porque estoy comiendo una manzana…me siento como Ryuk.

¡Sayonara!


End file.
